Movie Script
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: Sakura thinks that their lives would make a great movie. In fact, she's already written the script...


Hey there. Inspiration hit me like a truck, and this was spawned. I thought it turned out pretty good, in my humble opinion, so I posted it. Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura has scripted their lives to a movie.

It's a silly little thing she tends to do, in her spare time, when she is bored, or tired, or alone and her mind dances on the edge of _not quite real_. She lays down the plot carefully and sets in conflict and subplots and character development and romances and comic relief and each new friend she makes gains themselves a character in her secret story.

It is a tale of glory, and honour, and friendship and courage and peril and love and strength and power and good and evil and happy endings that may just happen even though it all looks so grim.

But she is surprised to discover that she has not made Sasuke the main character.

He has a role; of course, it would be stupid not to give him one. But he is not the lead, no.

That is _Naruto_'s casting.

He is a dashing, bumbling, rash, reckless, loud, good hearted, sweet, innocent, loyal little idiot, journeying across the country, in search of someone who can tell him about his past. He has been an orphan, raised and ruled by the way of the Fox, bonded deep with the kitsune who fathered the creature who was bound to Naruto at birth. He stumbles upon a village, wrecked and destroyed, with a lone girl, with long, pink hair, desperately crying over the body of a beautiful woman with no name. Then the ones responsible return, and Naruto saves this weeping maiden, gains her trust and friendship in a double blow, and the adventure is spurted.

This is girl is Sakura's movie self, a young, restless healer in training, who longs for adventure and the open road and to learn the art of combat. When her village is attacked while she is out gathering herbs, she is shocked to be snatched from the hands of death by a gallant, if not rambunctious, youth with startlingly blond hair. And she looks up into the blues eyes of her savior, her heart thundering with adrenaline, an eternal bond of friendship is formed. When he asks her to join him on his quest, she consents with no thought.

Movie-Sakura has found her adventure.

Sometimes, in the dead of night as she plans her feature film away, sakura realizes she likes Movie-Sakura more than she likes herself. Movie-Sakura is bold, she is cool, she's strong and independent of any man who would try to hurt her. Movie-Sakura would not fall at anyone's feet, nor would she take the crap that Sasuke gives her. Movie-Sakura, Sakura is sure, would tell real Sasuke to take his attitude and shove it up somewhere incredibly painful.

Twice.

The main difference, that Sakura can see but usually refuses to acknowledge, is that Movie-Sakura met Movie-Naruto first. Movie-Naruto is the one who saved Movie-Sakura from her dull, stagnant life and saved her life in the same swing and because of that there is a fondness in Movie-Sakura for Movie-Naruto that real Sakura can't understand or maybe doesn't want to because it would mean altering her whole world. Movie-Sakura has placed herself in the position of Movie-Naruto's big sister, because Movie-Naruto is just as reckless and rash as real Naruto and he needs some to look out for him.

Movie-Sakura slices her hair off in the same manner, but this time is in defense of Naruto alone, and she is forced to kill for the first time, but even as she angsts about it later (to add some drama to the plot), Movie-Sakura only has to look at Movie-Naruto to believe that his life is worth her bloody hands.

It is about this time that they encounter Movie-Sasuke.

He is an orphaned wanderer too, driven, not by love and curiosity and the love of adventure and journey, but by hatred and fury and revenge because that is so much of who Sasuke is that Sakura can't bring herself to write it out of Movie-Sasuke.

Movie-Sakura meets him while she is exploring the town she and her companion are staying in (against Movie-Naruto's wishes, commands, and concerns). She is saved from a group of ruffians by the dark, brooding young man with the eyes of a killer. He beats them all into the ground, half an instant before she is able to do it herself. (Movie-Sakura is strong, she can fight, she's a tank when she needs to be.)

Movie-Sakura is grateful for the rescue, but not without her indignation. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, thank you! So when Movie-Sasuke spouts condescending words about her weakness and her inferiority, she (as opposed to real Sakura who would wither and slump over, accepting Sasuke's word as absolute truth) blows up at him, screaming and shrieking to high heaven, throwing every curse she knows at him, calling him several explicit names, and making quite a few unfair accusations about his parentage. He scoffs at all her words and turns to leave as silently as he came when Movie-Sakura reaches her limit.

Movie-Sakura's first encounter with Movie-Sasuke leaves her in a raging temper and him with a broken nose.

The next time they meet, Movie-Sasuke is working for a shady organization, and is bent on killing Movie-Naruto. His reward, they are to discover later, is information on the whereabouts of his murderer brother.

As Movie-Sasuke and Movie-Naruto clash blades, Movie-Sakura (after dealing with a gang sent to distract her so Movie-Sasuke can get to her traveling companion) arrives in a flash of pink and red, catching sight of her sexist savior beating her best friend, and then shrieking to Movie-Naruto that he had better not DARE lose to that insufferable prick.

Movie-Naruto wins, instills Movie-Sasuke with the seed of the concept that fighting to protect your friend is what makes people strong, and begins to set him down the right path. But before they leave each other's company, Movie-Sasuke decides to extract his revenge for the bloody nose she gave him.

He kisses her hard on the mouth, tells her he'll "be seein' you", and vanishes into the distance.

Their second encounter leaves Movie-Sakura blushing and furious, and Movie-Sasuke with a sweet taste in his mouth that he can't understand.

It is on the road that they meet Movie-Ino and Movie-Shikamaru.

Sakura has placed them in the only roles she thinks they fit, and that is as a dysfunctional engaged couple, set to marry by their parents before they ran away. Both are desperately in love with the other but are too afraid to say it out loud for fear that it is unrequited. It will take the sultry flirtations directed at Movie-Shikamaru by the vivacious Movie-Temari to cause Movie-Ino to over come her fear and confess to him just as she thinks she's lost him to another woman forever.

His response is to sweep her up off her feet and kiss her in a way that will leave no doubts as to his feelings.

By this point in time, Movie-Ino has befriended Movie-Sakura, and Movie-Sakura's thoughts are all centered around the dark, handsome youth who saved her life and stole her first real kiss. Movie-Ino puts on the airs of a married woman and dishes out so much advice that it has Movie-Sakura's head spinning more then it already is.

Movie-Gaara is like real Gaara, but Sakura has changed his role from the soulless killer to the apathetic shinobi she knows today, due to Movie-Gaara's childhood friendship with Movie-Naruto that remains hidden in shadow. The Movie-Sand Siblings join along on the quest, which by this point has become a journey to reach Movie-Fire Country, where is has been discovered Movie-Naruto was born.

It is now then that Movie-Naruto falls gravely ill.

It may be the creature within him, it may be a poison, it may be a cruel twist of Fate, Sakura writes in her head along the script, unconsciously foreshadowing the next event, but whatever it is, it's killing Movie-Naruto and the Movie-Gang is desperate. Movie-Sakura is at her wit's end, and, in an incredibly dramatic scene, falls to her knees at Movie-Naruto's side, begging him not to die, because he is her brother and she loves and him and he PROMISED that they would see this adventure through to the end. And then her exhaustion, her fatigue, her weariness catches up with her, and the last thing she sees is dark shapes moving forward, the only sound the rustle of the leaves over head.

When next Movie-Sakura awakes, she is surrounded by the Movie-Hyuuga.

They are as pompous, as stuck up, and as contemptuous as the real Hyuuga Sakura knows, save for Hinata. And she has been kind to Movie-Hinata.

Movie-Hinata is the first thing Movie-Naruto sees as he wakes up; an angel leaning over him, her face outlined in light from the ceiling above and her lavender eyes shimmering with concern. Movie-Naruto has no choice but to fall helplessly in love.

It takes the combined efforts of Movie-Sakura and Movie-Hinata (who lives to help people) to drive the poison from Movie-Naruto's body and in return, he offers to take dear, sweet Movie-Hinata away from her loveless home. He asks her to come with him, as he once asked Movie-Sakura to come with him. (Movie-Naruto, Sakura realizes, as well as real Naruto, seem to have a thing for lending a helping hand to lost, lonely little girls and setting them on the path that will lead them to become women worthy of respect.) She declines, for fear of her family's wrath. Movie-Naruto is heartbroken.

It isn't until they are on the border of the vast Movie-Hyuuga land that the adventurers hear a plea for them to wait. They whip around to see Movie-Hinata rushing after them, carrying a pack that must hold her possessions. When she finally catches them, Movie-Sakura thinks it's a miracle Movie-Naruto doesn't kiss her right there.

But before they can leave, they must face Movie-Hinata's bitter and ruthless cousin, Movie-Neji, who demands that Movie-Hinata return to her home to await punishment for leaving from her father. When Movie-Hinata's dormouse courage awakens at Movie-Naruto's words (just as it did for real during their first Chuunin exam), Movie-Neji is taken aback by his cousin's fierce desire to come along with Movie-Naruto. He moves to attack her, but is blocked by a furious Movie-Naruto, who proceeds to hand Movie-Neji his ass, just like real Naruto did.

They leave the Movie-Hyuuga lands with a new companion, and leave behind a trounced, adjusting Movie-Neji, who has Movie-Naruto's words (" If you've got a problem, then why don't you FIX it?! Don't go blaming Fate! You're not the only special guy around here!") ringing through his head.

It is about this time that Movie-Sasuke decides to join up with their group.

He saunters in by the light of the moon and a fire, telling the Movie-Group (not asking, not requesting) that he will join them in their quest. Movie-Naruto is ready to accept the offer (demand, command, order), but, contrary to everything Sakura has ever done, Movie-Sakura isn't ready to trust the avenger just yet.

She's also still furious about the kiss.

Movie-Sakura challenges Movie-Sasuke to a fight, telling him that he has to prove he's WORTHY enough to be in the group. The duel proceeds and Movie-Sasuke wins, but not before Movie-Sakura deals him a few blows, extracts her revenge for the kiss in several painful ways, and breaks his wrist (which she sets later).

As they continue to move towards Movie-Naruto's birth home, they hear rumors of Movie-Orochimaru, who killed the king and queen of Movie-Fire Country, and exiled the infant prince. Little does the group know how significant to them this rumor is. Movie-Tenten is the one that reveals that Movie-Naruto's past is deeply intertwined with the numerous betrayals of Movie-Orochimaru. Movie-Tenten is a bun-headed bouncy girl with a talent for making and using any sharp or pointy objects that are near by with deadly ease. She is the energetic young vigilante who saves Movie-Hinata from the thieves who have kidnapped her and returns her to her friends. Upon catching sight of Movie-Naruto, Movie-Tenten insists on coming along, claiming that kids like them need a chaperone.

This turns out to be a good idea, as Movie-Neji comes chasing after his cousin. He nearly loses his nose to a kunai Movie-Tenten hurls at him, and Movie-Neji's first sight of Movie-Tenten is her flying down from an over head branch to land right in his face, her hair gloriously undone and her eyes sparking.

His heart is hers before he can even blink.

There is a little more walking, bonding, (Movie-Sakura and Sasuke even have a moment, in which she tells him she guesses he isn't SO bad.)before they finally reach Movie-Fire Country. And it is there that they run into Movie-Orochimaru.

He's interested in Movie-Sasuke, so he decides to test their skills by trying to kill the group. They fare badly, until a busty, enraged blonde joins the fray and sends Movie-Orochimaru packing.

But not before he catches sight of Movie-Naruto.

Movie-Orochimaru shrieks in fury, screaming something about 'having gotten rid of that brat years ago!', but then Movie-Tsunade has sent him into the sky, and is smiling at them.

But she too pales when she sees Movie-Naruto.

It is Movie-Tenten who finally reveals the truth, by falling to one knee and addressing Movie-Naruto as 'Your Highness'.

Movie-Naruto is the exiled son of the king and queen of Movie-Fire Country, the only heir to the throne, and the true ruler.

Movie-Tenten's mother was the queen's handmaiden, and Movie-Tenten was always fascinated by the picture of the beautiful queen and handsome king, and recognized Movie-Naruto's features for what they were in a heartbeat:

Royal.

The movie ends, Sakura has scripted, with the Movie-Gang, led by Movie-Tsunade to the rebel camp, where everyone has long awaited the return of the true heir of their country.

Movie-Sasuke pulls Movie-Sakura aside, telling her that he can't go with them, because there is still something he has to do. They have a heartfelt moment, in which Movie-Sasuke tries to kiss her again, but Movie-Sakura refuses. It end with Movie-Sasuke asking Movie-Sakura to wait for him, wait for him to become whole enough to love her, and she agrees.

The last scene in the script Sakura has written is Movie-Sakura standing tall and proud as she is adopted into the Uzumaki Clan, and made Movie-Naruto's sister.

Sakura has spent months on this script. She has poured her very heart, soul and mind into it and checked it over and edited it until it was perfect. It is a tale of glory, and honour, and friendship and courage and peril and love and strength and power and good and evil and happy endings that may just happen even though it all looks so grim. It is the fairytale that is not quite a fairytale that Sakura has always wanted to live out, and she is more proud of it then anything.

So that is why, after she is struck by inspiration on a mission, she sits by the light of the fire, ignoring Sasuke's puzzled glances (she hasn't spoken to him in over two hours), and Naruto's knowing looks (she has a sneaking suspicion he KNOWS), and Kakashi's amused chuckles (she KNOWS he knows; she asked him to read it over after all. He told her it was good, and she accepted the praise, and ignored his suggestion for more X-rated scenes), scribbling feverishly in her notebook.

She is working on the sequel.

* * *

I've found I like writing Sakura after she cut her hair in the Forest of Death, because she seemed to grow up a little. Also, I love putting her in the role of Naruto's big sister. It's just the role she was born to play, judging by the 'tough love' she gives him in the series. They should have been siblings, I think. 


End file.
